


A More Beautiful Morning

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Neither Variant had woken to a more beautiful morning then the one they were welcomed to as they saw one another in the warm morning glow from the attic window by the bed they slept in together.NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW





	A More Beautiful Morning

Birds actually chirp, which was a rarity up on the Mountain based Asylum, even more so, was a soft, almost Holy morning breaking through the normal gloom of the monster that held so many dark secrets within.

But that’s what one then another body thought as both awoke at different times that morning and found themselves naked, holding, facing the other, and feeling more alive than ever before.

One body woke, a rather timid looking body with black bags under his eyes, soft hazel orbs fluttering open first slowly, then snapped open wide with shock as he saw the body laying beside him, breath warm, soft with sleep, a tender smile upon his scarred lips.

The timid one nearly backed off when his memories crashed back and a shy, loving look overcame his pale thin face and he shied his face away, giggling almost silently.

The other body, heavily ruined eye areas, slowly woke to the feeling of the laughter beside him and too, looked in shock, wild green eyes wide then, unlike the timid one, beamed and pulled the other closer and whispered into his rather pronounced ear, “My silky one!”

The ‘silky one’ or, Dennis, closed his eyes and buried his face into the other naked forms collar bone and whispered, “Hmm, Silky!”

Silky purred and kissed the others neck, up to the jaw, then his lips, brushing his tongue along the others mouth which resulted in a soft moan and an open mouth with Silky above Dennis, deepening the kiss between them upon the bed they slept in.

Dennis’ eyes closed tight, pushing his mouth harder into the others, a thing he’d never once willingly done and Silky answered with his hands holding the other’s face, sucking the others tongue, feeling it, tasting it with bliss, the warmth making him excited once again.

He broke off when he felt himself get to that point and said with a heavy blush, smile upon his face, exposing the oddly sharp side teeth he possessed as he did so, “I-I don’t me-ean, haha, to be a horny be-east, Den.”

Only to have Dennis lean upwards and hold his lover sweetly, nuzzling the others strengthening arm, “I’ve nev-e-er felt s-s-so loved! I-i-it fee-els right w-with you, I-I’m not s-scared, hehe, nor b-bothered by-“ And he looked away shyly as he saw for himself, Silky’s buzz.

Silky fixed the nearly thin blanket over his lower regions and blushed deeper.

Dennis only smiled shyly and said finally, giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek, “G-g-good mor-rning b-by the w-a-ay,” Then got halfway out of bed in search of his discarded clothes.

Silky watched with a mixture of burning desire and unconditional love as Dennis’ marked body glowed in the warm sun’s light and whispered, not really to Dennis’ ears but being caught anyways, “You’ve made the morning so much better.”

“Hu, oh.. Hehe-“ Dennis laughed and hid his face with his retrieved inmate shirt.

Silky smiled slyly at the shy other and leaned on his belly towards him and kissed a mark he’d left on the other’s outer thigh, his reward, a gasp and sudden bolt up sitting position by Dennis, face no longer hidden behind his shirt.

Silky reached his arms out and snaked them around Dennis’ middle and used this, Dennis giggling as he held onto the side of the bed, to pull himself up and along the others back, kissing the spine, tongue running along the bumps of the cords sections.

“Ohh Si-s-silky-“ Dennis purred, head upwards some, eyes closed in enjoyment at the feeling being graced to his body and Silky returned with his hands, one going North, another, South.

“AOha-“ Dennis moaned softly as both hands found their journey’s ends, one upon Dennis’ thinly built chest, the other, upon his own awaking member.

“Si-i-ilky-Ohh-”

“Hmmm, so silky, soft, such wonderful smells, an enriching taste!” Silky returned as he pulled himself via his much stronger back legs, up along Dennis’ back to come, chin to the others head, his legs sliding along the others outer thighs and coming to a sitting position behind him, his hardening member upon Dennis’ lower back.

Dennis groaned as he felt this, Silky’s lower hand slowly running up and down his shaft, making the groan into a pleading whine that made his head fall backwards.

Silky began to grind himself along Dennis’ back, getting him going, wanting to feel the pleasure too till Dennis whispered, head upon the others shoulder some, “I want-t-t you i-in me,” And tried standing up on shaky legs.

A long night with Silky made him a bit unstable, so Silky quickly pulled him back and got into a more comfortable position and moaned as his tip pressed into Dennis’ already well entered entrance, his nails digging into the other slightly at the overly given delight of his tip returning to the warmth within.

Not even IN just touching, sent Silky into a buzz, feeling this so new, so desired, so wonderful, a dream, a fantasy. He never wanted anyone but the silky dream he pumped sitting some upon his lap.

“Fa-a-ast-ter, pl-e-ease, S-s-silky, f-f-aster,” Dennis whined, body bristled with goose bumps and not one to deny his silky one, even if it was their second time in a few hours in a sense, in this intimate act, Silky began to pump faster, pre cum already dripping from Dennis’ tip, which Silky’s thumb slick with it, moved itself better with the juice and created a warm friction, silky smooth, but hard enough, and Dennis cried out, hot all over, face so pink, and tears in his eyes with bliss.

“Ohhhh, ohhhh S-iiil-lky,” He moaned, hands digging into the bedding below himself as Silky’s other hand began to pinch and press and rub his perked nipples.

“So, s-o si-ilky, my s-s-silky one,” Silky whimpered into Dennis’ back before, lizard style, turned his head to nip at the others warm sweating flesh which sent Dennis below his mouth into a fit of pants both pleasureful with just a hint of excited pain ghosted in.

“Wa-a-ant me-e,” Silky asked and Dennis’ head nodded frantically, whining out, “Y-e-es, pl-e-ease, ple-e-ase Si-ilky! F-f-fill me!” And in return, as again, on stronger legs, he pushed himself up with his knees and brought himself overtop Dennis’ back, the other though smaller and thinner, held his weight with a grunt, hot pants escaping as the bigger man remained pumping his organ and messaging his nipples.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH, SILKY,” Dennis cried out blissfully as without wanting to wait and take it slow, his mind lost, Silky buried himself nearly halfway inside Dennis’ warmth, sending the other halfway collapsed upon the bed, hands balled tightly around the thin blanket his bed owned up in the attic.

“Oh Go-o-od, Deni-nnis,” Silky moaned and pumped himself in right from the start, rocking his partner back and forth with his hips and thrusts, Dennis below him crying out for more and trying to push himself back every time Silky went forward into him.

“S-s-so wa-a-rm s-s-so smo-o-othe,” Silky whined, body now arching backwards, thrusting, holding Dennis’ outer thighs to keep himself straight, forgetting his partners organ for a bit.

“Naa-aaaaaah” Dennis moaned softly, head pressing hard into the bed below him, teeth clenched, feeling all of Silky fill him and panted out, “I-I-I wa-a-ant e-e-ever-erything!”

Silky’s body came back from its high stance above the other and held his partner again around the middle, one hand now holding himself up, the other, finding Dennis’ dripping, yearning organ, ignored, and, without warning, sent Dennis arching cat like upwards as his pinkie pushed into the small entrance of his tip.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH, SI-I-ILKY,” He cried out, eyes open wide then shut, begging, “Mo-r-re!”

“S-s-so be-e-eautif-f-ful, ama-amazi-ing, yo-ur driv-ving me-e-e cra-a-azy,” Silky panted and began to nip the others body with fresh, angry marks, sucking old ones, wetting new ones.

Tears streamed from Dennis’ doe like eyes as he begged again and again for more, nearly climaxing with every bite, suck, pump, thrust, and kiss, and moan given by Silky who too, nearly exploded within his partner, feeling himself growing closer and closer as his lover cried, begged, moved, squirmed, panted, and muttered below him.

“I-I- wa-a-anna s-s-see yo-ou,” Silky panted and pulled out quickly. Dennis rolled onto his back, body in a position of downright BEGGING for the other’s return and was granted his desire, his head sent backwards along the bed as Silky buried himself, knocking the bundle of nerves together, Dennis’ member releasing a small stream of unholdable cum at the return.

Silky’s neck was held quickly by Dennis’ thinner arms, the others legs locking around Silky’s back, toes balled up as he cried, “I ne-e-e-ed to-o-o cu-u-um!”

“As-s-s do-o I, my s-s-silky o-one,” Silky returned into the others collarbone and began thrusting again and again, hard enough each thrust, but at the degree he had learned Dennis was most comfortable.

–

The man below him HAD been raped by the guards, if not the doctor who did his shock therapy. When he and Dennis began their secret affair, he’d come back from the therapy smelling of fear, smoke, and undesired sex, a scent he’d picked up that smelt of lust and sickness.

No, not when HE made HIS silky one cry out in the night.

No!

His very first time was via straight jacket still on but mouth freed. He had desired the contact soooo much; he may have raped Dennis IF the other hadn’t shortly after that, returned to his cell willingly the next night, smiling shyly, eyes-

Oh how his beautiful innocent doe eyes stared at him on nights he snuck away with him. Not always for sex, but just about.

He’d stand by the cell door, smiling, he himself, Silky, moved over and they’d kiss between the bars.

Soon, Dennis crept inside when guards weren’t looking, most nights, cell doors locked, Silky’s however, not always the case now for he remained on excellent behavior so’s Dennis could come to him, Dennis, his own door, always open, never a danger they assumed.

Ohh his mouth, his heat, his tongue, his smell, his sweat, his tears, his moans, cries, ohhhhh, it sent Silky over the edge every time they were together. It buzzed him but the straight jacket-

It happened though, finally!

Silky heard Dennis had gotten scared, a rain storm made the cell floor flooding a bit and sent him crazy and blazed out of the cell block before anyone knew what was happening.

Those looking didn’t have a clue where the multi minded man had gone.

But Silky though knew. These assholes were so stupid.

What would someone who feared DROWNING try and do to PREVENT this from happening?

Go to higher ground-

The attic!

With a bit of time, patients, and effort, he made his way silently, steathfully, and carefully towards the Vocational Block where he knew an attic was and hoped to the Gods his silky one would be there.

Sure enough, on a soft whispered, ‘Silky one,’ Dennis’ voice peeped out from behind a well boarded wall, “S-s-s-silky?”

After a bit of moving a few things that kept them apart, an entrance safely hidden was opened and Dennis was holding Silky who’d have held him back if he could, and soothed his sweet one’s sobs of fear and soon, got him towards the bed he saw by the window and licked his tears away tenderly.

That’s when Dennis finally asked, sniffling, “Y-y-you neve-ever asked me-e to fr-r-ree you o-of the ja-a-acket, S-ilky!”

And Silky shrugged and returned in his soft way, “I wanted you to be sure, not scared of me.” And he licked his lips, sharp teeth partly bared to show his meaning.

Dennis smiled shyly and spoke as he reached around the other’s back to pull the buckles, “I-I-I’ve be-e-en with y-y-ou for a w-w-while now, hehe. T-t-those le-egs of yours a-a-are strong e-e-enough to k-k-ill me wit-th’a kick! Pl-lus tho-s-se teeth. Bes-s-sides-“

Silky felt for the first time, his prison fall from his shoulders, his suffocated arms breathed fresh air again as Dennis held the others face with puffy red eyes looking into his startled wild green one’s, “I-I-I’m n-ot sca-scare of you.” He gave him a soft kiss and whispered, holding Silky along the neck now, Silky’s crazy stare only ever softening for the one who held him, now growing even gentler as he was told the words, “I-I lo-ove you, w-w-why shoul-uld I be a-a-afraid?” And Silky carefully, slipping free of the jacket, falling finally to the ground, got himself, strong legs balancing him upon his knees, halfway along Dennis’ form and said tightly, nearly about to sob if he couldn’t hold them back, “I-I love y-ou too, Den.” And carefully, tried holding himself up overtop Dennis with his free arms, only to fall and crash their faces together, his body, fully, falling upon the other.

“Y-you o-okay,” Dennis fret until Silky chuckled warmly, “I should be asking YOU that, silky one. Did I hurt you?” And he looked, shakingly reaching his weak hand out and felt for the first time below his fingertips, another’s warm face before Dennis could reply.

He couldn’t help himself, tears falling from the wild, strong eyes of the once abused Engine Tester as he whispered, other hand touching the other half of Dennis’ thin face, “You’re so-o soft!”

“I-I ca-an fe-e-el you!”

Dennis touched both his hands with his own and smiled shyly, pink in the face, voice lovingly soft, “I’m gla-a-d your fi-inally fr-r-ree, S-ilky!”

He used his strong butt muscles to push himself upright and said, feeling Dennis’ buzz shaved head next with wonder, “I’m glad its feeling someone I love. Freedom by the one I most care for!”

Dennis shied his face away and mumbled sweetly, “N-n-ow yo-our make-en me bl-lush, S-i-ilky!” And slowly, his face was turned as Silky purred, “Then let me see,” And there, hot pink blush all over the others face, he smiled and purred, “I caused this?”

Dennis nodded and looked away shyly.

Silky felt something ELSE touching and feeling and looked between his legs and yelped, slightly ashamed as his now finally free dick pressed and moved with his motions upon Dennis’ inmate clothes, all along his belly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Silky said but was stopped as Dennis purred back with a shy, almost, minxish smile upon his thin lips, “I’m n-not s-s-scared.”

“Oh,” Silky said and Dennis’ face burned brighter as he whispered, “No-o-w, we-e-e can actua-ally-“ Which made Silky blush brightly and said like a drunken man, “Well, I’uh.. I mean if YOU des-sire.. I um won’t prote-est, I just don’t want to’ah seem-“

“I want you,” Dennis whispered into Silky’s ear, holding the others head still, then gave it a tiny kiss before laying back down with a look between desire and wonder upon his warmly blushed face.

Silky’s face burned, then, carefully, for the first time in forever it seemed, he began to move his hands under Dennis’ thin inmate shirt and, with Dennis’ moving to help, discarded it to the side of the bed.

Bare cheated again before his eyes, Silky instantly began to savoir his upper body once again as he had when his mouth, his face, his eyes were finally free of the bandages by the same one he kissed and licked below him.

“Mmmmmm,” Dennis moaned and quivered under Silky’s attention.

“Ahh, ahhh S-Silky,” He groaned breathlessly as Silky found one of his perked nipples and licked it in a circle before sucking it.

“Still so siiiiiilky,” Silky purred, forgetting a moment he was free of the jacket and rubbed his twitching member along the others pant’s held cock.

Dennis’ soft giggles alerted him and he looked up and saw the other, half laden eyes lovingly upon him and shied away his face as Dennis whispered, “Yo-ou ca-a-an go f-f-further if-f you wa-a-nt.” Signaling to Silky his mistake of thinking he was still straight jacket bound.

He ran his free hands and fingers along the sides of Dennis’ stomach, then over the hills of his slightly showing hip bones, then, then!

“I-I’m not s-s-scared!” Dennis assured Silky when he stopped at the slightly wet stained pants and then looked to Dennis.

“I lo-love you,” Dennis assured and Silky went for it, taking care of the pants before nearly engulfing Dennis’ organ.

Dennis’ chest arched, his cry mute, body alive with heat as Silky hungrily bobbed his head up and down, tasted the pre cum that beaded his lovers soft member, felt the pulse of the others veins within his mouth and he groaned with bliss.

“Aha-aha-S-silky,” Dennis whined, taking in the pleasure by rubbing his own nipples, feet balled up tight as Silky’s hands began to rub his inner thighs.

“AHHHHHHHAHAA-“ Dennis cried aloud, tears leaking from his eyes as Silky’s hands went towards his tight entrance and placed a finger within him, then another then stopped at the rather unsilky feeling and smirked.

Dennis looked in rapture, he was about to be taken to heaven if that’s what THAT did to him, and held his legs with his growing alive hands and buried his face between his legs and licked the others hole.

All at once, Dennis’ legs braced his mouth an open screaming silence, his mind thrown overboard, and a string of cum landed upon his heavily panting chest.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh how siiiiiiiiilky, just as he remember!!

With his mouth inside him, one hand, now free to do as they pleased, began to pump the already close organ of his partner, as the other slipped two fingers into Dennis’ now slick entrance, hearing the other ahead, cry and moan and pant, begging through needs of air, to go more.

Silky felt himself, his organ’s desire and fell away from his hole and back above, getting himself into position above Dennis who, to his own wild green eyes, looked so beautiful and innocent still, and whispered, “I love you,” Before burying himself into Dennis, the feeling so amazing he came almost at once, making Dennis cry as he was filled with Silky’s seed, his own climax happening, his body arching, panting, confused, but in such hungry want.

“Ahahhahaa-“ Silky panted, amazed by the feeling and moved himself in and out a bit, sending waves along Dennis that made him mewl and whimper, eyes barely open.

“Mmmmm, ooooh, siiilky,” Silky groaned, head upwards a bit in the delightful feeling of another with him in this moment he dreamed about, a dream he wished to feel for soooooo long now!

“S-s-s-silky p-pl-pl-ease, ahaha, I-I wa-a-ant mo-r-re,” Dennis said below Silky and his head returned to Earth and looked at his silky one, eyes pleading, face flushed hot, tears of pleasure making the others eyes more pronounced.

Silky nodded, leaned down and lifted the other without a trouble now as his arms grew more alive with free air and unstiffed themselves as Dennis was brought into a sitting position upon Silky’s lap, Dennis’ legs locking along the others lower back, his arms wrapped around the others neck, his face, buried into his lovers neck begging, “Mo-ore!”

Thrusting this way was different but soon they together got into the rhythm and soon both began to sweat and pant, one crying into the others chest, the other, groaning, head lifted upwards, sharp teeth bared but in pleasure above the others head.

“I-I wan-ant mo-r-re, f-f-fill m-e t-t-ill I c-c-can’t be an-anymore,” Dennis ordered and without failing, Silky pumped his lover along time with his own thrusts in the still sitting position they were in.

They groaned together, heads dipping like penguin couples did, faces brushing, breathes hot, being inhaled by the others need for air.

Dennis took the next step and grabbed the others mouth with his and forced his tongue inside the others mouth, Silky falling backwards willingly, eyes closed tight, a moan muffled by Dennis’ mouth over his.

Silky thrusted as he lay on his back, Dennis sensitizing the others untouched nipples.

Their tongues danced, lips parting and smashing together, Dennis’ member leaking already as Silky’s desired to explode again inside his lover.

“Hmm-mmmhmm-ooh,” Dennis whispered as Silky released the other’s mouth and began sucking his neck, slowly leaving nip trails, and suck marks as his markers of his journey along his silky one’s beautifully soft body.

“Ne-e-ever s-s-stop,” Dennis begged tightly, head arching upwards, exposing everything vulnerable and Silky vowed, best he could, to never end this night and took a good bite hold of Dennis’ neck, made it bleed a bit and sucked up the mark and licked it clean as Dennis cried aloud with a bit of real pain but more so hidden within the desire.

“HAAH-“

“Mmmehmm-“

“De-e-enni-s-s,”

“S-s-s-silk-y-y, aaaaahh,”

Thrusting upwards, Dennis upon his member, Silky rocked his hips in time with Dennis’ own end falling down upon him, hitting their bundles together, rocketing stars through their heads.

“Pleeeeeeeeeease, Siiiiiiilky-“ “Deeeeeeeeennis-“ Dennis cried out as Silky called out Dennis’ name and together, both climaxed and released their seeds, one as before, filling the other inside, the other body, spilling it upon the others chest as his had before.

They melted, almost at once as their high fell back to Earth and Dennis fell into Silky’s arms, Silky’s arms wrapping around Dennis like a vice but gentler and he began kissing the other, moaning, tired, but trying, Dennis whimpering, hungry for more but too, growing tired.

Finally, as Silky began to slip under, his tongue slipped from the others mouth and slowly rested upon the pillow behind his head as Dennis’ own head gently collapsed upon his lovers shoulder, arms hugging him close.

“I-I-I l-ove you,” Silky panted, kissing Dennis’ temple before either could fall asleep.

“I l-o-ove you too, S-silky,” Dennis returned but before he could kiss the other back, he was out like a light, safely held close by Silky who went right after him to sex’s after sleep, minds blank, bodies cooling, hearts beating slower and slower till they beat together as one with their masters in time breathing.

–

Just waking the next morning, seeing it hadn’t been a dream, feeling so alive with such a wonderful morning, the two Variant’s went for it again, just as hungry as before, this time however-

As both ground themselves into each other, Silky within Dennis, Dennis again without, he slowed and Silky stopped at once, panting, worried, scared for the other, “Silky one?”

“I-I wan-na do s-som-ething.” He whispered and was allowed to show what he wanted to try by pulling himself free of Silky who, together, moaned deeply, Silky wanting to do it again but withheld as Dennis got on his hands and knees, looked lovingly, blushing deeply at Silky, then whispered hotly, “I-I’m n-not a-a-fraid. Le-e-et me s-h-ow y-y-ou m-my lo-ove!” And carefully held Silky’s hard organ in his softer, smaller hands and took a small mouth full of the others member.

Silky at once froze then shuddered, panting, clutching the bed sheet, “De-e-enni-s-s?”

Dennis didn’t reply, just slowly took more, bobbing his head, hand rubbing his shaft as he bobbed upon Silky’s member, slicking it with his sliava, the pre cum only adding to the wet and soon Silky rocked himself in time with Dennis, falling backwards, back fully to the bed, panting, begging, hot all over, “Ohhh, ohh, De-e-ennis y-e-es! Pl-e-ea-se ahhh, ahhh PLEA-S-SE!”

With given the nice way of asking, Dennis took as much of his partner as he could without choking and sucked inwards as he slowly pulled himself free which in result, made Silky come, sending Dennis off his cock in shock with cum dripping from his face and being swallowed down his throat.

“De-e-en-nnis I-I’m so-sorry!” Silky panted when he saw what had happened as Dennis, slightly tear eyed from trying not to show he nearly choked, smiled and returned, hand along his lips still covered with Silky’s cum, “Y-y-ou tas-s-taste just f-f-ine.”

“I did-dn’t me-ean to c-cum l-like tha-“

Dennis weaved above Silky’s body and return sweetly, kissing the other, Silky tasting himself along the others lips before they broke apart, “I wa-a-anted t-to be f-full reme-emeber?”

“Tha-at was too m-much a-at onc-ce I shoul-d ha-ave-“

“Then,” Dennis said, an unnatural cocky grin playing upon his sweet flushed pale face, “Let me-e fill y-you up!”

Silky gave a bewildered but hungry look to the other who waited for the response and got it as Silky willingly took himself to Dennis’ member and nipped the very tip and whispered, “Y-y-you a-re MY s-s-silky on-e!”

Dennis whined at the nip then fell back as Silky had as Silky took his whole member within his mouth, tongue sliding along, learning, tasting, feeling as it traveled back up, along his shaft and sent shivers down Dennis’ spine that caused him to hitch and back slightly.

“Hmhmm, oohmm,” Silky groaned around Dennis as Dennis shut his eyes tight and begged as he seemed to always do, “Le-et me-“

“F-f-fill m-e-e w-ith your se-e-ed,” Silky heard Dennis say and chuckled, trying to move themselves to give him his wish, not quite working out as hoped till-

“Wan-ant my se-e-ed,” Silky asked, and Dennis panted, opening his eyes only to see Silky now backwards upon him, member close to his face, his own member still with Silky.

Dennis blushed, looked away but nodded then, with a bit of fixing themselves, took the other in the best ways they could with harming themselves, and began working on the other.

Both bobbed their heads one up the other down, one used fingers to pleasure the others entrance as he worked, licking them to ease the process, the other, moaned and nearly forfeit and lay down in defeat of desire.

It came finally, the time of their climaxes when Silky used his long eye teeth to gingerly graze along his lovers member and was given the same treatment as his lover had had not long before and coughed, swallowing all he could, the rest dripping from his mouth.

His back bristled, he arched, and cried out as Dennis took his own turn of ending his lovers need and pushed his tongue’s tip just over the tip and sucked softly.

Dennis was greeted, again, with the same unknown amount of seed and coughed, Silky getting off him quickly, trying to help him but fell off the bed in the process and yelped.

Dennis wiped his mouth with his arm as he looked over the bed side and found Silky staring at him, head over heels.

Dennis giggled sweetly and shied his face away as Silky gave a tiny wave to him from his position and chuckled.

Carefully picking himself up, Silky climbed back into bed with Dennis and kissed along the other’s shaved head, smelling his skin, feeling the little spikes of growing air and mused, “I wa-a-ant you t-to have m-y vavie!”

Dennis face landed on the beds mattress as he laughed at Silky’s try at being Mr. Gluskin and chirped, eyes dripping tears out of their corners, “S-s-ilky, haha!”

Silky basked in the knowledge he made his lover laugh, cry GOOD tears, loved him right, and whispered into his temple, “I love you, silky one.”

Dennis rolled over onto his back, Silky’s left hand holding him upright, the other twined with Dennis’ as Dennis’ other hand caressed Silky’s messed up left eye and cheek and whispered without a stutter to be heard, the suns light making both lovers glow in the dim attic’s space, “I love you too, Silky!”


End file.
